This invention relates to livestock restraint devices for use in livestock slaughter and meat packing plants, and more particularly, to a head gate assembly for restraining the heads of animals, such as beef cattle and calves, during humane and ritual slaughter.
Large meat packing plants use a variety of restraint mechanisms for conveying animals from a holding area to a slaughter area and for holding animals during stunning and slaughter. Proper operation of the restraint mechanisms is essential for good animal welfare. There are federal standards for the humane slaughter of meat animals, such as beef cattle and calves for example.
Restraint mechanisms are designed to apply enough pressure to the animal to allow the animal to feel restrained while avoiding the use of excessive pressure which would cause the animal to experience pain. Typically, restraint mechanisms that have moving parts that press against the animal include pressure limiting valves to prevent discomfort by automatically preventing the application of excessive pressure. Moreover, when the restraint mechanism used includes a head restraint, the animal should be stunned or ritually slaughtered immediately after the head is restrained.
Ritual slaughter is slaughter performed according to the dietary codes of Jews or Muslims. Cattle and calves are exsanguinated by a throat cut by a rabbi without first being rendered unconscious by pre-slaughter stunning. Some restraint mechanisms include a headholder to restrain the head of the animal during the throat cutting operation.
One restraint mechanism that provides for humane restraint of livestock, such as cattle and calves, for example, during transport and slaughter is commonly referred to as the double rail conveyor restrainer. The double rail conveyor restrainer effectively immobilizes the animal in an upright position. When used in ritual slaughter process, typically, the double rail conveyor restrainer includes a headholder designed to raise the head of the animal to expose the throat of the animal. In addition, the conveyor restrainer can include solid sides that block outside distractions and prevent animals from seeing people deep inside their flight zone. Such conveyor restrainers can include a solid hold down over the entrance that is long enough to block the animal""s vision until the rear feet of the animal are off the entrance ramp and the animal is completely settled down on the rails of the double rail conveyor.
One conveyor restrainer system, which is intended for ritual slaughter, is disclosed in an article entitled xe2x80x9cConveyor Restraint Systemsxe2x80x9d, which was available at least as of Jan. 31, 2002, at a Web site www.grandin.com/ritual/conv.sys.html. The conveyor restrainer system includes a headholder mounted on a double rail conveyor. The headholder includes a pair of bifurcated chin lift bars which are located on opposite sides of the head of an animal being restrained. The proximal end of each chin lift bar is pivotally mounted to a sliding gate by a pivot assembly which includes a pair of pillow block bearings which are affixed to the sliding gate by fasteners such as screws or bolts. The bearing assemblies define pivots for the chin lift bars. The distal ends of the chin lift bars are formed with projections that form a cradle for the head of the animal being restrained. The chin lift bars are connected by chains to a sliding panel that is driven by a pneumatic cylinder which permits the chin lift bars to be lifted together. Although the chin lift bars adequately restrain the head of an animal, it has been found that the pivot assemblies fail after relatively short periods of use because of the particular pivot devices that are used in the prior art headholder and the manner in which the pivot devices are affixed to the sliding gates.
The headholder further includes a neck restraint, including a neck tube and a forehead plate. The neck tube prevents an animal being restrained from pulling its head out of the headholder. The forehead plate projects forwardly of the neck tube and engages the forward of the animal for limiting movement of the head of the animal when chin bars are lifted. In known neck restraints, the forehead plate extends over the head and engages the forehead of the animal, substantially covering the head of the animal. This significantly restricts access to the head of the animal as is required to permit stunning of the animal immediately after the throat cutting operation has been carried out. Accordingly, restraint apparatus that is used in humane slaughter processes other than ritual slaughter, generally does not include a head restraint. Thus, large packing plants generally require two different types of restraint systems, a restraint system including a headholder for ritual slaughter and a restraint system without a headholder for humane slaughter.
The present invention provides a head gate assembly for restraining the head of an animal during processing of the animal, including during both humane and ritual slaughter processes. The head gate assembly includes first and second head gates including first and second sliding plates, respectively, supported for relative sliding movement between restraining and release positions. The sliding plates define an opening for the head of the animal. The first head gate includes a first chin lift arm and a first pivot assembly mounting the first chin lift arm to the first sliding plate. The second head gate includes a second chin lift arm and a second pivot assembly mounting the first chin lift arm to the second sliding plate. A chin lift mechanism is coupled to the chin lift arms for pivoting the chin lift arms relative to the first and second sliding plates. A neck restraint, which is supported in overlying relation with the opening, includes a support and a neck tube supported by the support. The support has a forward end disposed to be located rearwardly of the head of, and in non-contacting relation with the neck of, an animal being restrained by the head gate assembly, maximizing access to a rearward portion of the head of the animal. The neck restraint is movable between a lowered position in which the neck tube engages the neck of the animal and a raised position in which the neck tube is out of contact with the animal.
Further in accordance with the invention, there is provided a head gate assembly for restraining the head of an animal during processing of the animal, including during both humane and ritual slaughter processes. The head gate assembly includes first and second head gates including first and second sliding plates, respectively, supported for relative sliding movement between restraining and release positions. The first head gate includes a first chin lift arm and a first pivot assembly mounting the first chin lift arm to the first sliding plate. The second head gate includes a second chin lift arm and a second pivot assembly mounting the first chin lift arm to the second sliding plate. The first pivot assembly includes a first bushing block attached to the first sliding plate, a bushing carried by the first bushing block, and a first pivot pin carried by the bushing. The proximal end of the first chin lift arm is mounted on the first pivot pin. The second pivot assembly includes a second bushing block attached to the second sliding plate, a bushing carried by the second bushing block, and a second pivot pin carried by the bushing. The proximal end of the second chin lift arm is mounted on the second pivot pin. A chin lift mechanism is coupled to the chin lift arms for pivoting the chin lift arms relative to the first and second sliding plates.